


Bonds

by malecyday



Series: Malec Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jace is missing, M/M, Malec, Season 2 predictions, Shadowhunters Season 2, This Guilty Blood, basically just what I think will happen in 'This Guilty Blood', lockdown - Freeform, the Clave is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecyday/pseuds/malecyday
Summary: The Institute is on lockdown and the Clave is out to get Jace: Valentines accomplish. Of course; Alec, Clary, Izzy, Lydia, and Magnus knows what really happened, and are determined to get him back. But what are they to do without raising the suspicion of Aldertree and the rest of the Shadowhunters?Basically just my take on S2E01 'This Guilty Blood' of Shadowhunters. Hope you enjoy! :)





	

A lockdown. This was ridiculous. They should be out there looking for Jace, not trying to hunt him down like he has somehow betrayed the Clave. That’s not what happened. Alec was there, he remembers it vividly: watching his parabatai walk off with his abusive father as a way of surrender to protect his friends, a look of pure fear clear on his face, being a child who had been thoroughly mentally and physically tortured by the man he would now be stuck with. Alec wishes he could remember Jace’s face any other way right now.

He shakes his head and looks to his side, over at his sister, who is whispering lowly with Clary and Lydia in their own private circle. He nudges her side as a warning.

“Knock it off. We don’t need Aldertree catching three of Jace’s most trusted friends plotting together,” he murmurs. The three of them look at him with woeful expressions.

“Well, what are we supposed to do, Alec?” Clary whispers, panic evident in her voice. “Stay here and wait for them to catch Jace? They think he willingly went with Valentine!”

Alec glares at her, letting out a breathy sigh. “I know that. But here isn’t the place to be discussing this, we’re surrounded by Shadowhunters who already question the Lightwood and Lydia’s authority, Izzy’s and my own relations with Downworlders, and your status with Valentine as his daughter.”

Clary huffs, agitated at the fact that he is right and they are, in fact, helpless at the moment.

“Alec’s right.” Izzy says after a beat of silence. She looks at Clary and Lydia with a look that says ‘we’ll talk later’ and leads Alec away from the Institute’s main room, down through countless hallways. Once they are in the hallway that leads to their bedrooms, a more private area, Izzy stops and turns back to her brother with determination etched into her expression.

“We need to think about this logically. We can’t do anything, it’s us four against the entire Clave’s opinions at this point, so we need to approach this in a way they wouldn’t consider and that doesn’t involve any of us directly…”

Alec nods, silently telling her to go on while simultaneously plotting what the best thing to do is, before she continues her train of thought.

“Which is why I think you should get Magnus to helps us...”

“Izzy, no-” Alec starts, bringing a hand to rub at the back of his neck. Izzy glares at him with a certain sisterly understanding.

“I know, I know. We’ve asked a lot of Magnus without ever really paying him back, and now that you guys are actually involved you don’t want to push your boundaries, and I understand that. I really do, Alec, but this is Jace. His life is actually at stake, and there’s nothing we can do here, basically as effective as sitting ducks.” Izzy sighs, bringing a hand to rest on Alec’s arm. Alec lets out an uneasy breath but nods nonetheless.

“Thanks, big brother. But, for Angel’s sake, after you do that set a time and give that man the date you owe him!” She jokes, making Alec roll his eyes fondly.

“Shut up, Iz. It’s not like we’ve really had the time anyway.”

“I know,” she smiles. “For now, just...talk to him. Tell me how it goes. Especially if anything more than talking happens,” she says, nudging him suggestively. He blushes, stuttering out nonsense as she just grins and walks away.

Once she’s out of sight, he shakes his head and retreats to his room, pulling his phone out on the way. As he stares down at Magnus’ contact on his phone, he worries at his bottom lip.

Simply calling or texting felt like too little at this point. Sure they had only really known each other for a couple of days, but their first kiss had been at his wedding to another person, for Angel’s sake. So sue him if he felt he owed the man more.

He ponders it for a bit before making up his mind. Instead, he gets his stele out, draws a glamour on his arm, pockets his it, and slips out of his room without so much as his phone or sweater. Living in the Institute his whole life, it didn’t take much to sneak out through one of its more secret exits.

* * *

The last few weeks have been particularly stressful for Magnus Bane. First, the announcement of Valentine’s, the most hateful Shadowhunter in Shadow World History, return. Then, his reckless encounter with the Institute Shadowhunters that brought the demise of many of his other warlock companions at the hands of Valentine’s goons.

Of course, the encounter had also brought Alexander. Another part of his stressful days. The adorable closeted Shadowhunter sure had kept him on the edge of his seat, coming by time and time again and opening up Magnus’ heart more each time. And then blowing him away with the announcement of his marriage without even giving him a chance.

Yes, the honourable man had really made an impression on the warlock. And now that everything was relatively sorted out, they were going to give it a go. There had been the incident with Camille, of course, but he felt that Alec hadn’t been that upset about it, aware of the scheming minds of vampires and previous bad encounters with the Hotel Dumort clan leader.

But, to get back to the point, Magnus had had enough stress and toil for a lifetime - even though he was aware there was more yet to come with Jace’s absence and Valentines whereabouts still undetermined. So, he is determined to de-stress himself at least a little, so he rools out a yoga mat on his Brooklyn apartment’s balcony. Shirtless yoga always calms him down.

That’s what Magnus is doing as he hears footsteps approach then pause closeby. He smiles as he knows it can only be one person, having set up wards against every sort of Shadow World being. All except one. He becomes infinitely aware of how shirtless he is and does a particular stretch he knows shows off his arm muscles rather well, allowing the silence to go on for a bit longer before he speaks out.

“Sneaking out to come see me? I must say I’m surprised, Alexander.” He stands up straight and turns towards the blushing Shadowhunter, who is busy rubbing the back of his neck and licking his lips nervously. Magnus longs to kiss those lips like he had the day before.

“W-Magnus! I, just, uh, came to see - talk to you! About, er-” he sighs exasperatedly, breaking himself off. “How are you?”

Magnus smiles brightly, shrugging on a rather plain sleeveless top and marvelling in Alec’s disappointed look. “I’m perfect now you’re here.” His smile grows as Alec’s cheeks flush and he gives a shy look. “How are you, darling?”

Alec nods in answer and steps out onto the balcony with Magnus, leaning against the edge and looking out. Magnus imagines he’s pondering whether Jace’s is somewhere out there, suffering because of his abusive father and blaming himself for not being able to find him.

Although he had only spent a short amount of time with the Shadowhunter, he feels as if he understands him like he's never understood anyone before. All of his life, he had been hiding who he was, trying to please his parents and prove himself around everyone else, all while protecting those he loved from their own destruction. He worried about others so much, he never thought about his own well being, feeling responsible for everything and everyone. _Heavy is the head that wears the crown_ , Magnus thinks.

Magnus is determined and wishes to show him that it’s okay to be selfish sometimes. And that others want him to be happy as well.

“Hey.” Alec looks over at Magnus, but doesn’t quite make eye contact, his mind elsewhere. “When things get crazy, don’t push me away.” 

Alec just lets out a breath and looks back out.

Magnus makes a bold choice. He looks at Alec’s hand resting on his balcony between them and, with all the confidence that Alec needs this, places his hand on his. “Talk to me.”

Alec glances down at their hands, something glimmering in his eyes and he shivers a little. This time he turns his body towards Magnus’, not taking his hand away from where Magnus’ is resting on it, and looks him straight in the eyes.

“The Clave is putting the Institute on lockdown and is out there looking for Jace.” He looks down and shakes his head disbelievingly. “They think he’s out there helping Valentine and feeding information about the Institute, its plans, and other Shadowhunters.”

“They didn’t believe us when we reported what had happened at Camille’s?” Makes asks, an underlying tone of annoyance evident in his voice. Alec scoffs.

“They think our judgement is skewed. With Clary being Valentine’s daughter and Jace’s...friend, and me being his parabatai, and Izzy’s relationship with the Seelies and...us…” he sighs, but looks back up into Magnus’ glamoured brown eyes. Magnus’ grip tightens on his hand. “And they think we’d lie for him because we’ve gone behind their backs in previous missions.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Magnus says lowly. “That was only because they were too ignorant to believe Valentine was back.”

“I know but...now there’s nothing we can do. I should be out there looking for him. And I will. I know the Clave is selfish and harsh and, when they find Jace with Valentine, they won’t spare him. I just...I don’t know where to look, Magnus.”

He returns to looking out at the city of Brooklyn, looking ashamed of what he’s about to say next. Magnus rubs circles along Alec’s hand soothingly. Alec lets out a sigh and starts talking rapidly.

“I know we don’t deserve your help. I’ve been nothing but rude and dismissive of you for the past few days. You don’t owe me anything, and I get if you laugh in my face and tell me to go, but I was wondering if you would help me find him…” as he trails off, he looks down at his feet.

“Alexander.” Magnus says amazedly. “Of course I’ll help you look for your parabatai.” Alec looks back up at him with such surprise, it breaks Magnus’ heart.

“I don’t owe the Clave anything, they’ve been nothing but dismissive of all Downworlders for as long as I can remember. But I owe you my life. Before you made an appearance in my life and awoke something in me, I was close to being jaded beyond help, interested only in my self-safety. But you changed that with your adorable stuttering and honourable dutifulness that made me believe not everything in this world is so... _mundane_.”

Alec is blushing and before either can get another word out, Magnus goes up a little on his toes and pecks Alec’s lips in a way that he feels respects Alec’s boundaries. Alec’s eyes widen when Magnus draws away, taking a step back.

“I’ll help you find Jace, even if it means helping the Clave.” Magnus smiles and Alec laughs.

“Thank you.” They smile softly at each other for a second longer than necessary before Magnus speaks, an eyebrow quirked.

“Do have a specific plan in mind?”

“Well, I remember reading in one of the textbooks in the Institute that warlocks can sometimes boost the power of runes. The same way they can use power to strengthen their own, they can transfer it to others. So, I was thinking that maybe I could track him with through the parabatai rune and you could strengthen it to give me a better picture of where he is. The Clave have already tried tracking him, but he must be over water or something because they couldn't find him. Maybe this will work.”

Magnus nods, but reconsiders it and shakes his head.

“No, Alec. The normal process hurts enough, me boosting it will also boost your pain. I don’t want you to suffer, I can research and try other means.”

Alec shakes his head. “I want to do this, Magnus. It’s the only way to get the most accurate location and you know it.”

Magnus frowns. He knows he’s right, but standing around while Alec writhes in pain is not something that sounds fun to him.

“Alec-” Alec looks at him pleadingly, like his life depends on finding his parabatai.

“Please,” he barely whispers. Magnus keeps staring into his eyes, searching for any kind of fear or doubt that would justify his choice not to help him, but he finds none. Damn Shadowhunters and their fearlessness. He sighs deeply.

“You’re going to need a drink.”

Alec gives a strained laugh and follows Magnus inside. As he puts a strong drink together, he instructs Alec to reveal his parabatai rune and sit down on the couch. Alec does as instructed, taking off his shirt and laying on the amazingly comfortable couch with his stele in hand.

When Magnus turns around and sees Alec, he nearly drops dead. He doesn’t, however, and instead stares shamelessly.

“Oh, what a nicely placed rune,” Magnus sighs dreamily. Alec laughs, giving a pleased smile, reminding Magnus of the one he had had when Magnus had shot down Jace and told him that he was referring to Alec when he said ‘pretty boy’. The memory makes him grin.

God was he lovestruck.

“Alright, this is going to hurt a lot, darling.” He holds his hands up in preparation and considers Alec one more time. “You’re sure about this?”

Alec looks at him with a reassuring smile and nods. He is about to hold up his stele to his rune when he drops it, gasping at a sudden sharp sort of tug at his parabatai rune. He hadn’t even touched it yet.

“Are you alright, darling?” Magnus asks, brows furrowed with worry as he takes a step closer to the Shadowhunter.

“I-I think something’s wrong with Jace.” He says slowly. “I’ve never felt that kind of pain from the rune before. We need to do this now.” He sits back against the cushion and picks his stele back up, placing it against his skin quickly.

The pain from last time is nothing compared to this. And he feels way worse when his mind shows him where Jace is and the kind of pain he was in before Alec made it worse with tracking him.

Jace is chained up by his wrists to a pipe in a vast metal room with three guys. One of the guys, the one directly in front of him, is giant and hitting his parabatai repeatedly in his face and his stomach and his chest. Alec wants to stop seeing this now, but he just writhes in pain on Magnus' couch and continue witnessing his parabatai's slow crawl towards death.

“Aaa-” Jace groans. Alec is sure he was attempting to say his name, but Jace shuts his mouth before he can fully say it.

The big man stops when a voice sounds from behind him. “It speaks.”

A man with a bald head and piercing black eyes steps forward. Valentine. His smirk makes Alec even more uneasy. It speaks manipulation and future plans of destruction. Jace doesn’t let out another sound, coughing up blood as he works hard at huffing in even breaths. At the sight of his father, he spits the blood his way, which earns him a laugh of disapproval from the former.

“That’s no way to act around your father, Jace. I’m only doing this because I love you. I’m trying to get you to see my way of thinking and accept it.”

Jace doesn’t say anything. He just gives Valentine a look of pure hatred.

“Fine. If it takes more to help you through the brainwashing of the Clave, then so be it.” He turns his attention back to the big man. “You may continue.”

The last thing Alec sees is the man swinging his fist straight for Jace’s face before he feels hands on his bare shoulders and sees golden cat eyes staring down at him.

“Alexander!” Magnus lets out a breath when Alec’s eyes open and he cups his face tenderly. “Alexander, that was a horrible idea.”

“I-I’m fine.” He whispers. Magnus looks at him sadly, eyes back to being glamoured - Alec feels oddly disappointed about that. He wipes a thumb under Alec’s eye and lifts it up to show him. Huh. Alec wasn’t aware that he had started crying. That he is still crying.

“Alexander, it’s okay. We know where he is now. We can go find him,”

“I-I just can’t believe his own father is doing that to him…he must be close to death if my parabatai rune stung like that...” Alec trails off, interlacing Magnus’ fingers with his own. Magnus brings their hands up and kisses Alec’s knuckles before heaving out a breath.

“What’s our next plan of action?”

Alec considers telling the Clave, but quickly dismisses the idea as something he couldn’t count on doing anymore. Maybe the best thing to do was to take things into their own hands at this point. He knows they’re capable, he just doesn't know if he can keep them from getting hurt. He sighs as he gives a quick nod at Magnus.

“We have to tell the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I did there? That's how the parabatai tracking works, right? :p  
> I honestly don't think they'll find out where Jace is that early, and that the kiss will happen, but I'll be praying for it because I love the idea of Alec being comfortable with Magnus initiating them ;) If you did like this, let me know please, I'm still getting into the whole drabble thing, which is why this is a rather long drabble...but yeah :3 HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


End file.
